KrisTao GS - Sepia Vintage
by CosmiChen
Summary: Summary di dalem cerita. Author lagi terombang ambing ke galauan yang mendalam. Baca aja ceritanya langsung! Terus review


Title : Sepia Vintage (Set Me Free)

Starring : -Huang Zi Tao (Yeoja) -Wu Yi Fan (Namja)

Other Cast : -Byun Baekhyun (Huang Baekhyun) (Yeoja) -Park Chanyeol (Huang Chanyeol) (Namja)

Genre : Romance, Gender Switch, and others! Temukan sendiri ya.. ^^

Lenght : One Shoot

Author : xoppucinoyeo

Little AN : Ini FF (mungkin) terakhir yang ada ChanBaek author.. Mungkin dong! Udah ini aja buat ending nya.. Buat ff I Love You mungkin nggak bakal dilanjutkan.. Tapi yah nanti liat aja~

Summary : Aku kembali melihat ke arah langit. Aku pun memasang _earphone_ku untuk mendengarkan sebuah lagu. Coba kau kesini! Lihatlah langit hari ini bersamaku! Kau yang sedang membaca.. Cobalah kau pandang langit hari ini yang berwarna... _Sepia Vintage_. Tapi diamlah dan jangan berisik.. Aku ingin menutup mataku, sebentar...

Demi apa summary bikin 'rolling like buffalo'.. ToT

Gender Switch, YAOI, KrisTao, Don't like don't read!

_Silent Readers_, _go away!_

_If there is any typos, i'm so sorry.._

_Read and Review,_ juseyo... ^^

Xoppucino S Light presents..

_Sepia Vintage_

Tao POV

"_Sunday morning_.

Aku membuka mataku dengan penuh semangat. Menguap dan sedikit menggeliat, lalu membuka tirai jendelaku yang langsung menampakkan sinar matahari yang sangat menyengat namun menyehatkan tubuh. Sedikit merenggangkan tubuhku lalu aku langsung menyambar handukku dan pergi mandi.

Hari ini aku sangat semangat! Yap, hari ini hari Minggu, hari dimana kita dapat mengistirahatkan pikiran kita sejenak dari tugas-tugas yang amat menguras otak kita. Dan juga..

Karena hari ini aku dan Kris Oppa akan berkencan! Kemarin dia sudah berjanji padaku akan mengajakku pergi jalan-jalan karena aku sudah berhasil mendapat nilai 100 empat kali berturut-turut dalam pelajaran Matematika dan Bahasa Inggris. Pelajaran yang pada awalnya sangat kubenci menjadi kucinta karena Kris Oppa.

Eh, sebentar.. Kau tidak tahu hubunganku dengan Kris Oppa?

Ya! Kris Oppa adalah namja chingu ku! Nama aslinya adalah Wu Yi Fan. Dia adalah seseorang berdarah blasteran China-Korea-Kanada! Hebat kan? Dia lahir di Kanada, besar di Korea dan sekarang dia pindah ke China. Pusing kan? -_-

Aku mengenal dan bertemu Kris Oppa pada saat aku menjadi _translator_nya saat ia baru menginjakkan kaki di sekolahku. Dia memilihku karena aku bisa berbahasa Korea lancar, ya karena dulu aku sempat tinggal di Korea..

Aku berdekatan dengannya, terus, sampai akhirnya kami berpacaran. Aku dan Kris Oppa sudah berpacaran selama 1 tahun lebih. Sudah lama kan? Nah, mengapa kau tadi bisa sampai tidak tahu?

Heuh! Lebih baik aku mandi saja..

_Skip~_

Hyak! Badan ini jadi terasa lebih segar dan wangi setelah mandi! Kubereskan kamarku agar terlihat rapi dan tidak berantakan..

Ketika sampai pada bagian meja belajarku, aku langsung membereskannya dan mulai ber-aktivitas dengan apa yang ada di atas mejaku itu. Mulai kunyalakan laptop-ku.

Aku mulai ber-aktivitas di dunia sosmed-ku. Mulai dari _Facebook _dan _Twitter_, men-stalk beberapa orang, mengomen sesuatu dan menulis status yang mungkin agak tidak penting. Mengunggah beberapa video cover-ku di _Youtube_. Dan mulai mem-post tulisan-tulisan-ku di blogku.

Ya, aku Huang Zi Tao.

Seorang yeoja ber-_hometown_ Korea yang sekarang tinggal di China adalah seseorang yang sangat aktif dalam dunia maya. Aku di-anugrahi suara yang cukup bagus dari Tuhan sehingga aku berani mengcover beberapa lagu yang kusuka. Banyak komentar-komentar yang kuterima setiap hari-nya. Ada yang mengatakan suara-ku bagus, ada yang tidak, ada yang meng-kritik, memberi saran, mencaci maki...

Heuh! Tapi aku suka, mereka mengomentari, berarti mereka peduli.

Aku juga suka bermain _Instagram_! Meng-_upload_ beberapa foto yang menurutku bagus dan menarik. Aku suka mengunggah foto-foto dengan efek _Sepia-vintage_. Efekitu menurutku sangat bagus!

"Taozi.." panggil seseorang lembut, Umma ku, sambil mengetuk pintu kamarku.

"Nde, Umma! Chankamman.." jawabku

"Nde, ada apa Umma?" tanyaku sambil membuka pintu

"Ada apa ada apa? Kau ini kan belum makan!" ucap Umma sambil menggetokku memakai sumpitnya yang masih agak panas.

"Aoow! Appo, Umma.." rengekku

"Ya sudah, ayo kita makan!" ucap Umma

Saat kupijakkan kakiku menuju tempat makan, dapat kucium harum bau masakkan yang sangat enak. Semua makanan sudah siap. Aku dan Ummaku-pun duduk dan berdo'a agar semua makanan ini diberkahi.

Ya, aku hanya tinggal bersama Ummaku. Aku anak tunggal. Appaku.. Appaku.. Entahlah, aku juga tidak ingin menjelaskannya.. Hadapi saja yang ada di depan! Di depanku ada makanan, aku lapar, jadi aku mau makan saja!

Setelah berdo'a, kami-pun mulai makan dengan keheningan dan suara dentingan sendok dan sumpit yang menyatu dengan piring.

_Skip~_

Heum.. Semua sudah ku santap habis! Kenyang? Pastinya! Aku langsung mencuci semua piring, gelas, dan lainnya di wastafel.

"Taozi.." panggil Umma

"Nde, Umma?" jawabku sambil terus mencuci

"Setelah ini Umma akan pergi ke toko, Umma harus lembur.. Oh iya, kamu katanya nanti mau kencan dengan Kris, nde?"

_Bluush_

"Ah! Bukan kencan Umma! Hanya jalan-jalan biasa.." ucapku malu dan mulai menata peralatan makan yang tadi sudah selesai ku cuci.

"Tidak usah mengelak, _dear_.. Umma tahu jalan fikiranmu! Tapi, kau mau kencan jam berapa emang?" tanya Umma sok tahu

"Bukan kencan Umma... Hanya jalan-jalan saja!" sekali lagi aku mengucapkan kata-kata yang menurut Ummaku hanya elakkan

".. Eum, aku nanti mau kencan-nya agak siang Umma, sekitar jam 1 nanti Kris Oppa akan menjemputku.." jelasku

_Hening... _

_Tiba-tiba.._

"Ehm, katanya.. _'Bukan kencan Umma... Hanya jalan-jalan saja!_'.. Terus itu kenapa tadi bilang _'Aku nanti mau KENCAN-nya agak siang Umma'_?" ucap Umma panjang lebar sambil menirukan gayaku berbicara

_Hah?_

Emang tadi aku ngomong kencan, ya? Perasaan dari tadi aku ngomongnya jalan-jalan, deh! Aigoo.. Mengapa aku sampai keceplosan, sih?

"Eothokkee?" ucap Ummaku

"A-ap-anya y-ang eo-thok-ke-ke?" ucapku gagap, aku malu...

"Eothokke? Jadinya mau JALAN-JALAN SAJA apa mau KENCAN, _dear_?" Bingo! Umma sepertinya memang dapat membaca fikiranku

_Bluush _

Dan aku-pun hanya bisa tersipu dan menundukkan kepalaku. Berfikir '_Mengapa Umma ku itu teliti sekali terhadap omongan ku?_'

"Hahahahahaaa.."

"Sudahlah, _dear _Taozi.. Kesimpulannya kau akan kencan! Ya sudah, sebentar lagi Umma akan berangkat, kalau nanti kau jadi pergi, cek dulu isi rumah, baru kau tinggalkan.. Terus nanti kau mau makan siang dimana? Di rumah atau di luar?" tanya Umma perhatian

"Sepertinya nanti aku mau makan di luar Umma.. Katanya Kris Oppa sekalian mau mengajakku _launch_ di luar bersama.." jelasku

"Ya sudah, Umma mau siap-siap, ya.."

"_Dear,_ bisa Umma minta tolong ambilkan sepatu Umma di belakang?"

"_Of course,_ Umma!"

Dan aku-pun bergegas pergi ke belakang untuk mengambil sepatu Umma..

_Skip~_

Umma sudah berangkat kerja dan sekarang masih jam 10 pagi. Umma akan melembur, _so_ Umma nanti pasti pulang sekitar jam 10 lagi (malam).

Ehm, Ummaku bernama Huang Baekhyun seorang single parent. Appaku.. Appaku bernama Huang Chanyeol.. Dia pergi entah kemana, sudahlah sudah kukatakan aku tidak mau membahasnya lagi!

Oke, Umma adalah seorang pengrajin roti. Aku tidak tahu apa nama resmi dari pekerjaan itu. Yang penting dia seorang pengrajin roti yang biasa membuat atau menciptakan roti!

Sekarang Ummaku sudah mempunyai toko roti-nya sendiri di kawasan Qingdao ini dan satunya lagi di sekitar Beijing, itu semua hasil dari usaha kerja kerasnya..

Heum..

Apa ya?

Ah! Sebaiknya aku meng-upload rekaman cover lagu-ku dulu lalu bersiap-siap untuk pergi kencan dengan Kris Oppa!

_Skip!~_

"Ah, akhirnya selesai juga loadingnya!" sorakku

"Heum.." aku menggeliat merenggangkan otot-ototku yang sempat tegang ini.

'_Sudah jam berapa, ya?'_ batinku

_GYAAAA!_

"Gyaaah! Aigoo.. Ini sudah jam 12! 1 jam lagi Kris Oppa akan menjemputku! Hah! Eothokke? Aku belum bersiap-siap lagi!" jeritku saat melihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan sekarang jam 12.

"Hah! Hari ini aku mau pakai baju apa? Ya Tuhaann!" histerisku sambil membuka lemari bajuku dan mulai mengobrak-abriknya.

"Hadeeh! Kok jadi kayak gini sih? Waa! Berantakan semuaaa!" dengan secepat kilat aku mulai membereskan bajuku asal.

Aku pun mulai melipat baju-baju atasan...

"Yeah! Aku mau pakai baju ini saja! Siang ini terang namun agak mendung, _so_ sepertinya aku cocok dengan baju ini!"

Ketemu! Yeah, baju yang akanku kenakan adalah kemeja berkerah namun agak tipis, berwarna _Sepia_, bergambar print-print-an (?) Panda.

'_Nah! Sekarang tinggal ambil bawahan rok jeans saja! Aku kan cantik, jadi nggak usah repot-repot banget!' _batinku dengah PD tingkat dewa, lah, emang aku cantik kan? 8-)

Aku pun kembali membereskan baju-baju ku yang tadi sempat terbuang dengan nista-nya.

Setelah selesai, aku pun mulai bersiap-siap. Sebenarnya aku sudah mandi lagi tadi, mengetahui kalau nanti aku akan pergi sampai sore atau mungkin sampai malam.

Sekarang aku tengah berdiri di depan cermin, mendandani diriku sendiri, dan menggumamkan sebuah lagu. Aku mempoles sedikit wajahku, mengapa hanya sedikit? Kan sudah ku bilang _'Aku kan cantik, jadi nggak usah repot-repot banget!' _8-) Hahahaaa!

Rambutku kubiarkan tergerai, karena aku tahu, Kris Oppa menyukai rambut panjangku yang tergerai.

Heum! Sudah!~

_KRING KRING!~_

Kris Oppa datang!

Aku langsung saja menyambar tas-dompet ku yang berbentuk panda. Aku mematikan semua benda yang ada di kamarku, menguncinya. Berlari di setiap sudut rumahku untuk mengecek dan mematikan beberapa benda.

Setelah semuanya sudah aman, aku-pun berlari ke belakang untuk mengambil alas kakiku..

_KRING KRING!~_

Hah! Saking lamanya, aku sampai lupa Kris Oppa sudah datang! Aku sudah mengunci pintu depan, _so_ langsung saja aku keluar lewat pintu belakang dan mengunci rumah ini. Ku titipkan kunci rumah ini pada Xiumin ahjumma, tetanggaku yang baik nan awet muda itu.

_TAP TAP TAP_~

Aku sedikit berlari menuju ke pintu depan, karena biasanya Kris Oppa menungguku disitu. Tapi..

Setelah sampai sana, mengapa aku tidak melihat Kris Oppa? Huh.. Mungkin yang tadi itu memang bukan Kris Oppa.. Salahku juga, sih, tadi aku tidak melihat siapa dulu yang datang melainkan langsung terburu-buru keluar."

_The thing I suddenly remembered was your smile.. _

_Hal yang tiba-tiba ku ingat adalah senyumanmu.._

"_CHUUP~_

DEG!

Tiba-tiba ada yang mencium pipiku. Ku tengokkan kepalaku.

"Ya Kris Oppaaa!" teriakku, huh! Dia selalu saja bisa membuatku jantungan! Ehm.. Bahasa romantisnya 'deg-deg-an' ,lah!

Dan huh? Kris Oppa malah cengengesan!

"Mengapa wajahmu memerah seperti itu, _baby_? Bukannya kita sudah sering melakukannya, bahkan lebih.." godanya sambil menoel dagu-ku.

Hei! Maksud dari lebih itu bukan apa-apa, loh! _Please! _Jangan _negative thinking_ dulu, deh! Kecuali kalau otak kalian itu aneh-aneh.. ._.

Dan huh? Kau lihat hasilnya! Wajahku sudah seperti kepiting rebus yang baru keluar dari baskom dan siap untuk dihidangkan! Huh! Makhluk satu ini! Selalu saja membuatku begini, walaupun aku mencintainya... Hehehehehee.. ^^

"Apaan sih! Udah, ah, uri ppali ga-ja!" ucapku cepat sambil menarik tangannya.

"Iya, iya, _baby_.. Sudah nggak sabar, eum?" tanyanya sambil melingkarkan sebelah tangannya di pinggangku.

Sungguh.. Di balik sifat dinginnya, wajah datar, dan tatapan menusuknya, sebenarnya dia sangat lembut dan hangat. Inilah salah satu alasan aku mau jadi yeojachingu Kris Oppa.

Awalnya memang aku menolak mentah-mentah semuanya,dia yang begitu dingin dan sering kali mengacuhkan aku ketika aku menjadi _translator_nya dulu, tapi..

Ya sudahlah..

Waktu terus berjalan dan akhirnya aku dan Kris Oppa jadian, kan! Dan panggilan itu! Aku suka suara baritone-nya saat dia memanggilku.. .

"Chankamman, Oppa! Sebenarnya.. Kita ini mau pergi kemana, sih?" tanyaku

"Ehm, kita akan ke tempat yang menyenangkan dan bisa bermain sepuasnya, seperti nilaimu yang sangat memuaskan kemarin.." ujarnya dengan senyuman...

Oh Tuhan.. Tampan sekali calon naempyon ku ini? Pipiku menghangat menatapnya.

Dan kami pun sekarang sudah berada di depan sepeda Kris Oppa. Ya! Sepeda! Kami sama-sama tidak suka dengan kemacetan atau polusi yang diciptakan oleh asap kendaraan bermesin.

_So,_ tidak salah kan kalau kita naik sepeda? Kencan di tv yang menggunakan mobil _ferrari_ itu? Heuh, _super double double no! _Menggunakan sepeda itu sehat! Juga romantis... .

"_Baby,_ pegangan ya?" ucapnya dengan senyuman yang membuat pipiku menghangat lagi.

"Tentu, Oppaaa.." jawabku sambil melingkarkan kedua tanganku pada pinggangnya."

_I keep trying to erase it, but it just gets clearer.._

_Aku terus mencoba untuk menghapusnya, tapi itu malah menjadi semakin jelas.._

_Love.. All of the stories, we shared together.._

_Cinta.. Semua cerita, yang kita bagi bersama.._

"Kami terus berjalan menyusuri jalan yang akan membawa kita ke sebuah tempat yang aku tidak tau dimana. Cukup percaya dengan perkataan Kris Oppa tadi bahwa tempat itu akan menyenangkan. Aku hanya terus berpegangan pada pinggang Kris Oppa.

Heum..

Jalanan ini sungguh indah.. Apakah ini tempat yang di maksud Kris Oppa? Jalan ini dipenuhi dengan daun-daun serta tangkai-tangkai yang berjatuhan akibat musim gugur..

Langit siang ini jugan sangat mendukung, berwarna _Sepia, _tidak terlalu terik.. Aah! Romantis sekali Kris Oppa ku ini! .

"Oppa, apakah kita sudah sampai?" tanyaku

"Belum, _baby.._ Ini masih perjalanan.. Apakah kau ingin kita berhenti di sini sebentar, eum?" tawarnya

Heum.. Sepertinya tidak buruk! Aku menyukai tempat ini..

"Boleh saja, asalkan kau mau!" jawabku semangat

Dan kami pun berhenti di sini. Tidak berhenti, sih, hanya turun dari sepeda, lalu menuntunnya bersama dengan jalan kaki. Aku pun mengeluarkan kamera saku ku untuk sekedar memotret dan merekam tempat ini.

_Jpreet! Jpreet!_

Banyak sekali foto indah yang ku dapat dari tempat ini!

"_Baby_ suka tempat ini?" tanyanya

"He'eum! Kok, Oppa bisa tau tempat seperti ini, sih? Tempat ini sejuk dan indah! Juga tidak terasa panas walaupun siang hari seperti ini.." jawabku penuh dengan semangat

"Nde.. Sebenarnya Oppa tidak menemukan hanya kebetulan saat kemarin Oppa akan mencari tempat tujuan kita hari ini, Oppa melewati tempat ini, sepertinya kau menyukainya, _baby_, jadi Oppa mengajakmu melewati jalan ini hari ini..." jelas Kris Oppa

Kami pun kembali berjalan sembari menuntun sepeda. Aku yang begitu sibuk dengan kamera saku dan pemandangan ini seakan hampir melupakan Kris Oppa, sampai..

_Kruyuuk.._

Perutku berbunyi.. ^^

"_Baby_ lapar, heum?" tanya Kris Oppa

"Nde, Oppa.." jawabku singkat.. Aduh! Kenapa perutku harus bunyi segala, sih! Udah keras banget lagi! Kan jadi maluuu... .

"Ya sudah, sepertinya di depan sana ada sebuah kedai, bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu?"

Tentu saja aku mau.. Dan aku pun hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan. Dan kami pun berjalan menuju ke kedai itu.

Kalau di baca, papan kedai itu bertuliskan _"Cafés de la mémoire"_. Sepertinya bahasa Prancis. Ah, nan molla..

Setelah memarkirkan sepeda, aku dan Kris Oppa pun memasuki kedai itu. Pengunjung kedai itu tidak banyak namun tidak sedikit pula. Kedai ini tampak sangat tua.

Tapi aku menyukainya, karena begitu banyak foto-foto romantis dengan aksen _vintage memory_ yang terpajang di dinding kedai itu. Aku pun mengeluarkan kamera saku ku kembali untuk sekedar memotret ruangan kedai dan foto-fotonya itu.

Begitu asyik dengan aktivitasku sampai..-

"_Baby_, ayo duduk.. Katanya lapar?" –sampai aku hampir melupakan tujuan utamaku dan Kris Oppa kesini..

"Jogiyo, tuan dan nuna.. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ucap seorang pelayan pada kami sambil menyerahkan sebuah buku menu

"Kau ingin makan apa?" tanya Kris Oppa padaku

"Heum.. Apa ya? Terserah Oppa saja, deh.." ucapku sambil menyerahkan buku menu pada Kris Oppa. Bukannya aku tidak nafsu makan, tapi.. nama makanan disini aneh-aneh, dan aku tidak tau apa saja itu..

"Jogiyo, makanan yang paling enak disini apa, ya?" tanya Kris Oppa pada pelayan itu.

"Eum, lebih baik kalian memesan ini.." ucap sang pelayan sambil menunjuk sebuah gambar pada buku menu tersebut dengan judul _"Spagétthi cauplé amour éternel"_.

"Ini saja, nde?" tanya Kris Oppa, dan aku membelas dengan anggukan kepala.

"Ya sudah ini saja untuk 2 porsi.." pesan Kris Oppa pada sang pelayan

"Minumnya?" tanya si pelayan

"Eum.. Aku _Strawberrydé Chocolate_ saja!" ucapku, kebetulan tadi aku melihat salah satu menu minuman itu.

"Saya _Cappùcinode Òreo_ saja.." pesan Kris Oppa

"Oke, mohon di tunggu sebentar, ya.." pamit pelayan itu lalu pergi

Aku pun segera mengambil kamera saku ku lagi dan menunjukkan beberapa gambar pada Kris Oppa yang duduk di sampingku.

"Heum, kau sangat pintar dalam mengambil gambar, sayang.. Kau berbakat menjadi fotografer, hum.." pujinya sambil mengusak pelan rambutku.. -_-

"Gyah, Oppa berlebihan.. Dan juga ini rambutku! Aiish!" gerutuku sambil merapikan rambutku dan kamera ku yang di pinjam Kris Oppa.

Aku pun duduk bersender pada senderan kursi –sofa dan lebih menyamankan posisiku dalam dekapan Kris Oppa. Aku memandang pemandangan di luar sana.

Daun-daun jatuh berguguran begitu menjelaskan ini sedang musim gugur. Hah! Jika kau mengikutiku hari ini, kau pasti tidak akan menyesal!

Aku pun melirik Kris Oppa yang sedang melihat-lihat foto di kameraku. Dan..

"Gyah! Oppa! Jangan melihat!" teriakku sambil menarik kembali kameraku.

Aah! Kau tau? Tadi Kris Oppa melihat foto dirinya yang ku ambil di perjalanan tadi secara diam-diam! Dan foto itu belum ku kunci! Aigooo..

"Wae, _baby_?" tanyanya. Eh?

"Eung, kau tidak melihatnya?" tanyaku balik

"Melihat apa, _baby_?" tanyanya lembut namun tatapannya begitu menyiratkan kepenasaran sekaligus kecurigaannya.

"Eung, aniya! I-itu orang-orang pa-da makan! I-ya! Hehehehehehehe.." jawabku kikuk

"Oooh…"

"Iya.. Hehehehehe"

"Omong-omong foto tadi sangat bagus, _baby_.. Mengapa kau memotret wajahku yang tampan ini tanpa meminta izin dariku dulu?"

Tuh kan..

Dia melihatnya.. Eothokke? .

"_Baby_?"

Entah lah, aku malu dan sekarang aku hanya menyembunyikan wajahku pada dada bidang Kris Oppa. Aiish! Aku malu.. Wajahku mungkin sudah seperti kepiting rebus!

"Ahahahahahaa.. Kau mengapa, _baby_? Malu, heum?" tanyanya sambil mengelus punggungku lembut

"Ah! Sudahlah! Lupakan!" ucapku seraya duduk menegakkan badanku. Dan..

"Jogiyo, ini pesanannya.." pelayan itu datang seraya meletakkan pesanan makanan dan minuman kami di meja.

"Ehm, ini _spagetthi_nya kok cuma satu? Saya ,kan , tadi pesan 2 porsi _spagetthi_?" ucap Kris Oppa. Iya juga sih, tadi kan kita pesan 2 porsi?

"Untuk sepasang kekasih, _Spagetthi_ di tempat kami disediakan dalam 1 piring. Tapi tenang, isi _spagetthi_nya cukup untuk 2 orang.." jelas sang pelayan.

Untuk sepasang kekasih, hidangan dijadikan 1 piring? Aneh aneh saja...

"Oh.." aku pun hanya ber-oh ria.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu lagi?" ucap sang pelayan yang hanya mendapat gelengan kepala Kris Oppa.

"Ehm, ini _bill_nya, harap dibayar di kasir.. Kamshamnida, selamat menikmati.." pamit si pelayan

Dan kami pun akhirnya memakan _Spagetthi_ 1 piring 2 porsi itu bersama. Terkadang aku menyuapi Kris Oppa dan begitu sebaliknya. Kadang berebut daging yang ada di _spagetthi _itu. Sampai..

Sehelai _spagetthi _terakhir.. Dengan ujung kiri di mulut Kris Oppa dan ujung kanan di mulutku.

_Sluurp.. Chuup~_

Kau tau? Dan tiba-tiba Kris Oppa menyedot seluruh helai Spagetthi itu dengan kuat sampai bibir kami pun bertemu.. .

Dia terus menempelkan bibirnya pada bibirku, sampai...

_Ckreek~_

Aku pun menjauhkan bibirku dari bibirnya dan melihat apa yang barusan terjadi. Dan ternyata Kris Oppa..

"Heum, hasilnya bagus, _baby_.." memfoto kejadian tadi. Oh tuhan, manusia ini... Gyah!

"Ya Oppa!" sungutku sambil mempoutkan bibirku dan memalingkan wajahku ke arah jendela.

"_Baby_.. Jangan ngambek, dong.. Cantiknya hilang, loh.." rayunya.. Beuh!

"Sudahlah, kajja kita keluar.. Katanya mau ke tempat yang kau janjikan?" ajakku seraya berdiri

"Ya sudah, kau keluar dulu, Oppa akan membayar ke kasir.." ucapnya

Aku pun keluar dari kedai itu dan berjalan menuju parkiran. Sembari berjalan aku bermain dengan dedaunan yang jatuh berserakan.

Hari ini...

Mengapa yah? Mengapa aku merasa hari ini begitu sangat indah.. Entahlah.. Apa mungkin karena langit hari ini sangat mirip dengan efek _Sepia_ di _Instagram_? Hahahahahahahaa...

"_Baby, _kajja.." ajak Kris Oppa yang ternyata sudah berada di sampingku dengan sepedanya.

Dan kami pun berangkat kembali menuju tempat yang sudah dijanjikan Kris Oppa."

_Now they are in the past.._

_Sekarang mereka berada di masa lalu.._

_The thing that suddenly passes by is the smile inside of me.._

_Sesuatu yang tiba-tiba melewatiku adalah senyuman dalam diriku.._

_I keep trying to bring it back,_

_Aku mencoba membawanya kembali,_

" "Oppa, apa kita sudah sampai?" tanyaku pada Kris Oppa

"Sudah.." ucapnya

Aku memandang sekitarku. Apakah ini tempat yang di janjikan Kris Oppa? Mengapa hanya seperti ini? Hanya sebuah tempat parkiran kah? Aku pun menundukkan kepalaku.. Lesu.

"Hahahahaa.. Bukan disini, _baby.._" ucapnya layaknya Kris Oppa dapat membaca pikiranku

"Tapi disini.." lanjutnya seraya membukakan sebuah pintu, dan..

Jrreeennnggg~~

Layaknya ada sebuah _drumband_ di telingaku yang menjadi _backsound_ku saat ini. Betapa terkejutnya aku!

Kris Oppa membawaku pada sebuah taman bermain dengan berbagai macam bunga-bunga di sekitarnya! Ah, aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya! Pokoknya, tempat ini _limited edition!_ (?)

"Kau suka _baby_?" tanya Kris Oppa

"Heeeuuunngg!" seruku langsung memeluk erat Kris Oppa.

Heeung, Kris Oppa ku ini benar-benar.. Ya tuhan! _He is the most perfect human in my world and in my heart!_ Dan dia membalas pelukanku seraya mengeratkannya.

"Oppa, kenapa bisa menemukan tempat ini?" tanyaku seraya mendengarkan detakan jantungnya.

"Oppa kesini karena diberitahu oleh seseorang yang sangat mendukung hubungan kita berdua. Dia yang menyarankan tempat ini.." ucap Kris Oppa

Seseorang yang sangat mendukung hubungan kita berdua? Nuguya? Ah, molla!

"Oppa kajja kita jalan kesana!" ucapku langsung menarik tangan Kris Oppa. Yang diajak hanya menganggukan kepala dengan mengeratkan pegangan kami berdua.."

_But it just gets farther away.._

_Tetapi itu malah semakin jauh.._

_Love, our happy moments, were like precious stones..._

_Cinta, momen-momen bahagia kami, hanya seperti batu-batu kemulia'an..._

"Setelah mengelilingi hampir seluruh sudut taman ini, aku pun merasa capek. Aku pun meminta Kris Oppa untuk berhenti dan duduk sebentar di salah satu taman bermain ini. Dan..

Hyak! Aku akan menanyakan ini pada Kris Oppa!

"Oppa, kenapa sepertinya dari tadi hanya kita berdua yang ada di sini? Dimana yang lain?"

Yak! Dari tadi aku berjalan dengan Kris Oppa hampir mengitari semua sudut taman bermain ini, namun aku sama sekali belum berpapasan dengan seseorang, kecuali Kris Oppa.

Dan ini! Ketika akan mencoba permainan pun Kris Oppa hanya menggesekkan sebuah kartu lalu mainan itu dapat dimainkan!

Dan tadi sudah kukatakan bahwa terdapat berbagai macam bunga di taman bermain ini. Awalnya ku pikir bahwa ini hanya sebuah taman bermain tua sehingga bunga dapat bertumbuh liar disini..

Tetapi buktinya dari tadi kami bermain, kan? Bukannya kalau taman bermain tua itu permainannya pada mati? Tapi ini bisa dimainkan, kok! Aneh bukan?

"Heum, seseorang itu yang membantu Oppa untuk mempersiapkan semua ini.." jawab Kris Oppa

Oke. Aku _fix_ penasaran siapa orang itu! Dan.. Tapi aku capeek.. Huuu.. ._.

"_Baby_ haus?" tanyanya

"Nde..."

"_Baby_ capek, kan?"

"Nde..."

"Mau Oppa belikan _ice cream_?"

"Nde, Op-.. Tunggu!-" ucapku hampir meng-iyakan tawaran Kris Oppa.

"Emang disini ada penjual _ice cream_? Orang disini Cuma ada kita berdua.." lanjutku

"Itu ada kedai _ice cream_ disana.. Kau tunggu sebentar disini, Oppa belikan.." ucapnya sambil langsung berjalan setengah berlari menuju 'kedai' itu.

Aku heran, dia berjalan atau berlari, sih? Kelihatannya, sih, dia berjalan, tapi dia sangat cepat.. (?) Apa itu faktor dari kaki-kakinya yang panjang, ya? Ahahahahaha.. Molla.. :3

Aku memetik sebuah bunga di sampingku.

Bunga dandelion..

Bunga yang sekali tiup akan menerbangkan buah-buah beserta tangkainya. Bunga yang sangat lembut.. Dan beberapa kalimat tersarang di benakku..

_Dandelion, terbangkanlah kenangan ku dan Kris Oppa menuju surga... Huufh~_

Aku memetik Dandelion satu lagi.

_Dandelion, terbangkanlah rasa cinta ku pada Kris Oppa.. Katakan padanya bahwa aku sangat mencintainya... Huufh~_

Heum.. Semoga itu semua terkabul.. Kekeke...

"_Baby, _kau sedang apa?"

"Gyah! Kau mengagetkanku! Kenapa kau cepat sekali?" jawabku kaget

"Aku sudah berada disini dari tadi, _baby_.. Kau yang terlalu sibuk dengan dandelion mu itu sehingga tak menyadari keberadaanku.." ucapnya sambil merangkulkan sebelah tangannya pada punggungku

"Mianhae, Oppa sudah dari tadi ya?" sesalku

"Gwenchana, _baby_.. Oh iya, ini minumannya.. Minumlah, lalu kau boleh makan _ice cream_.." ucap Kris Oppa sambil menyerahkan minuman isotonik padaku. Dan aku segera meminumnya sampai habis, karena aku tidak ingin dehidrasi.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, energiku pun mulai terisi kembali. Dan aku pun menatap Kris Oppa.. Yang ternyata sedang memperhatikanku..

_Bluush~_

Dan apa itu? Dia salting! Gyaaaahhh! Oksigen manaaaa? Langsung saja ku alihkan tatapanku pada sekitarku.

"Oppa.." panggilku pelan

"Heum.. Wae _baby_?"

"Kita coba ke kincir angin itu, yuk! Sepertinya kita belum coba permainan satu itu, deh!" ajakku

"Oke, kajja!" jawabnya

Kami pun berjalan menuju ke arah kincir angin itu. Kau tahu? Kincir anginnya sangaaat tinggi! Tapi, tidak ada seorang penjaga yang menjaga permainannya.

Kris Oppa hanya menggesekkan kartunya, kincir pun berhenti dan satu pintu _box_ terbuka untuk kami. Lalu siapa yang mengontrol semua ini?

Dan semangatku pun jadi runtuh seketika dan berbalik menjadi takut nan ragu..

"Oppa..." tanyaku menatap wajahnya

"Gwenchana.. Kajja kita masuk.." ucapnya seraya menggendeng tanganku. Hah.. Aku percaya saja pada Kris Oppa..

Kami pun masuk ke dalam _box _itu. Setelah pintu tertutup, kincir angin mulai berjalan perlahan naik ke atas. Aku pun langsung mengeratkan pelukanku pada Kris Oppa, kincir angin ini sangat tinggi dan sepertinya tidak ada orang yang mengontrol kincir angin ini..

Kalau tiba-tiba kincirnya berhenti gimana?

"_Baby_ mau _ice cream_?" tawar Kris Oppa. Dan aku pun hanya menganggukan kepalaku.

Dia mengeluarkan 2 _ice cream_ dengan rasa yang berbeda dari kantung plastik yang sedari tadi di bawanya.

Aku mengambil yang berwarna _pink_ dan Kris Oppa yang berwarna coklat. Kami pun memakannya dengan beberapa candaan Kris Oppa yang berhasil membuatku agak melupakkan kekhawatiranku..

"_Baby_, coba kau lihat luar sana.." ucapnya dan aku langsung...

Oh Tuhan...

"Oppa.. K-kau.."

"Nde.. Apakah _baby_ suka?"

"Oppa..."

"Saranghae, Huang Zi Tao.." dan..

_Chuup~_

Kris Oppa menciumku. Apakah kau ingin tahu apa yang kulihat tadi?

Ternyata semua bunga-bunga yang tumbuh liar tadi membentuk sebuah tulisan yang hanya bisa di baca dari ketinggian tertentu. Dan tulisan itu berbunyi..

_WYF & HZT_

Kris Oppa terus menciumku bahkan melumat bibirku. Bisa kurasakan betapa lembutnya ciumannya sehingga aku terbuai. Beberapa kali ku coba untuk membalas ciumannya. Dan tanpa terasa, aku meneteskan air mata.. Bukannya apa-apa, aku hanya terharu..

Ciuman kami berasa manis tercampur asin karena air mata ku. Tiba-tiba Kris Oppa melepaskan ciuman kami secara perlahan..

"_Baby_ kau menangis?" tanya Kris Oppa.

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala dan kembali menarik dagunya untuk mempertemukan bibir kami. Sedikit agresif tidak mengapa, kan? Saat ini aku hanya membutuhkan Kris Oppa. Aku menempelkan bibirku pada bibirnya dan melumatnya perlahan.

Kami berciuman dalam, cukup lama. Aku memukul pelan dada Kris Oppa hingga dia melepaskan ciuman kami. Dapat ku lihat sekilas gurat kekecewaan dalam wajahnya.

Aku hanya segera memeluk Kris Oppa, sekali lagi menenggelamkan kepalaku pada dada bidangnya. Mengistirahatkan fikiranku sejenak sembari menghirup aroma _fresh mint_ khas dirinya.

"_Baby_ gwenchana?" tanyanya

"Hiks! He'euh! Gomawo, Oppa... Hiks! Saranghae.."

"Nde, cheonma.. Nado saranghae, _my baby_.. Aku juga mencintaimu, bahkan lebih.."

Dengan ucapannya, aku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku padanya yang juga dibalas olehnya. Mengapa Oppaku satu ini sangat romantis, sih..

Aku cengeng dan gampang terharu. Dan untuk saat ini aku sedang terharu. Terharu akan ke romantisan Kris Oppa ku ini.

"_Baby_ coba kau lihat apa yang ada di luar jendela ini.." titah Kris Oppa

Dan aku menurutinya. Dan sekarang yang ku lihat adalah pemandangan hamparan kota Qingdao yang tersaji di depanku. Semuanya tampak sangat.. –hah!

Sulit bagiku untuk mendeskripsikan ini semua. Ini terlalu indah..

"_Baby_ neo choa?" tanya Kris Oppa

"Nde.. Choa! Nan Choa! Nan neomu choaa-hiks!" jawabku semangat sampai hampir menangis lagi

Kami pun menghabiskan waktu kami di dalam _box_ ini dengan Kris Oppa yang memelukku dan membisikkan kata-kata yang agak tidak kumengerti namun begitu menenangkanku. Kadang sedikit candaan yang diselipkan Kris Oppa sehingga membuatku terhibur.

_Ckleek~_

Tak terasa, ternyata kami sudah kembali sampai di dasar. Pintu _box_ pun terbuka, lalu aku dan Kris Oppa keluar dari _box_ ini. Keadaan masih sama, sepi. Namun karena ada Kris Oppa, aku jadi tidak perlu khawatir.

"Oppa bisa kau memfotoku?" pintaku sambil menyerahkan..

Loh? Nae kamera neun eodisseo?

"Kameramu disini, _baby_.."

_Ckreeek~_

"_How beautiful.._" gumam Kris Oppa

"Apanya yang _beautiful_, Oppa?" tanyaku bingung

"Coba kau kesini.."

Aku langsung menghampirinya dan melihat apa yang Kris Oppa maksud _'beautiful'_. Dan ternyata yang dimaksud Kris Oppa itu adalah aku..

_Bluush~_

"_Baby_ merona, eum? Jadi makin manis saja.." godanya sambil mengusap pipiku. Aisssh! .

"Apaan, seh! Gombal, huuu.." tolakku sambil mempoutkan bibirku. Dan aku kembali melihat kameraku tadi.

"Oppa tapi hasil yang ini bagus juga, ya! Aku cantik disini!" pedeku

"Heeuh, pede!"

"Oh, oke! Kalau kau tidak mau mengakui aku cantik! Aku memang cantik!"

"Dan aku memang tampan.."

"..."

"Hahahahahahahaaa..." tawanya

"Ya iyalah! Yeoja itu cantik! Namja itu tampan! Gimana sih?" sewotku

"Hah.. _Baby_ku ini sangat cantik ketika sedang marah.." ujarnya sambil mengusak rambutku (lagi)

"Yaak! Kau ini! Sudahlah! Bagaimana kalau kita berfoto dulu?" tawarku yang dibalas anggukan kepala Kris Oppa

"Hana, dul, set! _Say cheese!_"

_Ckreeek~_

Tiba-tiba Kris Oppa mengambil alih kameraku

"Hana, dul, set! Katakan kejuu!"

_Chuup~_

"Yak Oppaaaa!" jeritku sembari mengejar Kris Oppa yang sudah lebih dulu berlari.

Aku terus mengejarnya sampai pada tempat parkiran. Yak, dia mencium pipiku disaat yang bersamaan aku sedang memonyongkan bibir ku untuk mengatakan "keju".

"Yak Oppa, _stop it!_" ujarku sambil mengatur nafasku

"Emang udah berhenti, _baby_.." ujarnya sambil membuka kunci sepedanya

Aku pun mengambil kameraku kembali dari tangan Kris Oppa. Hahaha. Foto-foto hari ini sangat indah dan menyenangkan. Tampaknya akan ku _upload_ ke _instagram_ semua.

"_Baby_ pegangan, ya?"

Dan kami pun kembali naik sepeda untuk meneruskan perjalanan ke.. Kemana ya?

"Oppa, habis ini kita mau kemana? Langsung pulang gitu? Ini kan masih jam setengah 5 sore?" tanyaku pada Kris Oppa

"Emang _baby _ingin kemana, heum?" tanya Kris Oppa sambil terus mengayuh sepeda ini

"Heum, bagaimana kalau kita ke taman kota? Kita kan baru dari yang sepi-sepi, lalu ke yang ramai-ramai! Eothokke?" tawarku pada Kris Oppa

"_As your wish baby_..." jawab Kris Oppa dengan logat Canada yang membuat pipiku bersemu

Sepeda ini terus berjalan hingga sampai ke taman kota. Karena di taman kota tidak diperbolehkan untuk mengendarai apapun, kami pun memarkirkan sepeda Kris Oppa pada parkiran.

"Oppa jalan ke sana, yuk!" ajakku yang disetujui Kris Oppa

Kamipun berjalan beriringan bergendengan tangan mengelilingi taman kota ini. Banyak sekali orang-orang yang beraktivitas disini. Dari yang bayi sampai yang tua.

Ada yang sekedar berjalan-jalan, berjualan, dan yang lainnya. Tidak taman kota juga, sih..

Karena sekarang kami sedang berjalan di pinggiran jalan raya.

Dan aku dan Kris Oppa sendiri sekarang masih mengantri di depan penjual _Bubble Tea_. Karena pembelinya sangat banyak, jadi kami mengantri.

Jenuh?

Pasti.. Tapi sepertinya tidak, karena di sampingku ini ada Kris Oppa! .

Aku pun melihat sekitar..

Hei! Boneka panda!

"Oppa! Aku ingin boneka panda itu.. Belikan, ya?" pintaku pada Kris Oppa

"Heung? Katanya mau beli _Bubble Tea_? Lagian pandanya jauh dan sudah berada di luar taman kota.." tanya Kris Oppa

"Oppa... Jeball... Bbuing bbuing!~" kukeluarkan jurus langgananku yang pastinya dapat meluluhkan semua orang.

Dan _see_! Kris Oppa malah memalingkan kepalanya dengan pipi yang agak bersemu! ^o^

"Ya sudahlah.. _Baby_ tunggu disini, ya? Oppa akan kesana sebentar.." pamit Kris Oppa

"Gomawoyo, Oppaa! Heuuung!" ucapku sambil memeluknya sebentar, tanda terima kasihku

Aku pun melanjutkan kembali aktivitas menungguku. Merogoh sakuku untuk mengambil kameraku. Melihat-lihat isi gambar-gambar yang dari tadi ku ambil bersama Kris Oppa.

Heeung! Sungguh aku tidak akan melupakkan hari ini!

Hari ini sangat...

_Bruk! Ckiit!_

Aku pun memalingkan kepalaku menuju asal suara. Dan berlari menghampiri tempat dimana semua orang mengerubungi tempat itu. Aku sampai di tempat itu, dan...

Oppa...

Oppa!

"Oppa! Oppa! Ya neo gwenchana? Oppa! Ireonaaaa! Hiks! Hoppa... Hiks!"

Tangisku meledak saat itu juga..

Kris Oppa tertabrak..

"Oppa.. Op-"

"_B-bhaby.._"

"Oppa.. Neo gwenchana? Huh? Hiks!"

"_Baby.. Zitao.."_

"Nde-hiks! Wae Oppa? Malhaebwayo.. Hiks.."

"_Sarang-hae, My -baby girl.. Huang Zhi Tao.."_

"Ndeh, na-hiks! Nado sara-hiks! Nado saranghae, Oppaa!"

"_Baby, jhaga dhirimu.."_

"Nde-hiks! Oppa.."

"_Bhaby.. H-iji mharayo.. Gheudae, jhangan tangisi dhiriku.. Heum?"_

"Ten-hiks! Tentu, Oppaaa.."

"_Geudhae, ja-ngan therlalu memfi-kir-kankhu.. Kar-ena ithu han-ia ak-an men-yakiti dirimu.."_

"_Shemak-in kau ter-shakiti, shem-akin aku tu-tumbuh di ha-ti-mu.. Hoaks!" _

Darah keluar dari mulut Kris Oppa.. Begitu menghancurkan hatiku..

"Oppa, joyonghae! Diamlah-hiks! Oppa ja-ngan banyak bicara! Hiks! Seseorang! Telfonlah ambulan! Hiks! Jebhaal..."

"_Thidak per-lu, sayang.."_

"Huust-hiks! Oppa.. Bertahanlah.."

"_Bhaby, Oppa harus phergi se-sekrang.. Therima k-kasih su-dah mhau menchinta-ikhu.. Uhuk!"_

"Andwaee! Hiks! Ghajima! Bertahanlah, Oppa! Bertahanlaah.."

"_Babhy, ing-hat ka-ta-ku thadi.."_

"Diamlah, Op-pha..."

"_An-nyheong, bhaby.."_

"Oppa! Maljima.. Huks! Maljimhaa.."

"_Sa-rang-hae, Hu-ang Zhi Tao.."_

"Hiks! Nado! Nado saranghae, Wu Yi Fan.."

"_Sa-rang.. Hae.."_

_Bruuk~_

Oppa..

Oppa..

Kris Oppa!

"Oppaaaaa... Kembalilaah! Oppa.. Huks! Oppa.."

_Wheew Wheew Wheew _*angggap aja suara ambulan T_T*

"Jogiyo, agasshi.. Kami akan membawa jenazah dahulu."

Aku jatuh merosot. Aku sudah tidak mempunyai tenaga lagi. Nyawaku seakan dicabut. Duniaku hilang.

Kris..

Kris Oppa yang sangat kucinta.. Sekarang sudah tiada..

Hidupku.. Duniaku.. Nyawaku.. Oksigenku.. Matahariku.. Segalaku.. Dia telah tiada..

Aku menatap ke arah langit.. Langit hari ini bewarna _Sepia-Vintage.._

Warna langit disaat seseorang yang sangat ku sayangi nan ku cintai di panggil oleh yang di atas..

Warna langit disaat Kris Oppa meninggalkanku.. Pergi.. Untuk selamanya.."

Epilouge...

_Teng Teng~_

_Pengumuman.. Penerbangan GT-740 Tujuan Beijing menuju Seoul, South Korea akan segera diterbangkan. Penumpang diharapkan untuk segera bersiap-siap."_

Aku membuka mataku kembali. Ini salah, dengan bodohnya, aku meneteskan air mataku lagi.

"Nak, ayo kita masuk ke pesawat.." ucap Appaku

Ya, Appa.. Appaku yang bernama Huang Chanyeol. Ternyata dia orang yang membantu Kris yang saat itu tengah mempersiapkan _'hadiah'_ untukku itu.. Appa menemuiku di rumah sakit setelah dia mendengar kabar Kris..

Appa dan Umma bertemu saat di pemakaman Kris.. 2 hari mereka bertemu, melepas rindu, lalu Umma ku pergi menyusul Kris..

Ya, ternyata Umma ku mempunyai sebuah penyakit yang entah namanya apa, yang merenggut nyawanya.. Dan terlihat sekali betapa hancurnya Appaku di hari itu..

Ummaku dimakamkan di pemakaman yang sama dengan Kris, sehingga aku terpaksa melihat nisannya lagi yang membuatku menangis seharian.

Kau bisa bayangkan betapa hancurnya hidupku bukan?

"Nak.." ucap Appa membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ah, nde, Appa.." jawabku seraya berdiri, melepas _earphone_ yang dari tadi kugunakan untuk mendengar lagu, dan juga menghapus air mataku.

Setelahnya, aku menyusul Appa ku yang ternyata sudah berjalan lebih dahulu menuju pesawat. Kamipun menaruh koper kami pada tempatnya dan duduk di kursi yang sudah di siapkan.

"_Are you okay, dear?"_ tanya Appa

"Nde.. _I'm okay_, Appa.." jawabku

"_Ready for this?_" tanyanya lagi

"_Ready, _Appa! Fighting!" jawabku sambil mengepalkan tanganku. Menyemangati kami berdua sendiri.

Aku menoleh ke arah kaca pesawat yang ada tepat disebelahku..

Aku memandang langit hari ini yang berwarna..

Hah..

_Sepia.._

"_Dear Kris wa Umma.. Maafkan aku dan Appa yang harus meninggalkan kalian.. Kami memutuskan untuk tidak berlarut dalam kesedihan dan pindah ke halaman rumah kami.._

_Umma.. Berbahagialah disana.. Aku berjanji akan membahagiakan dan membanggakan Appa di Seoul nanti.. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengecewakanmu.. Aku menyayangi sangat mencintaimu, Umma.._

_Kris.. Kris Oppa.. Kau juga berbahagialah disana.. Aku berjanji untuk selalu setia kepadamu.. Seperti kata-katamu, aku tidak akan melupakanmu.. Tetapi aku juga tidak akan menangisimu, karena semakin aku tersakiti, maka semakin kau tumbuh dihatiku.._

_Jadi tolong untuk kau.. Bayangan Kris, biarkanlah diriku bebas.. Biarkan aku menjadi diriku.. Jangan terus membayangiku, hanya sekedar mengingatkanku pada dirinya.. Karena kau hanya menyakitiku.._

_Karena tentunya aku akan selalu mengingatnya.. Selalu mencintainya.._"

Sepia Vintage's END

Author's note : Demi apa.. Ini apa? Bahasanya alay yaah? Hahaha.. Padahal author bikin ff ini sambil jungkir balik (?) nangis kucing (?) looh~ Kalo gak percaya tanya aja ama laptop serta flashdisk sepaket dengan charger (?) yang sudah menjadi saksi bisu proses pembuatan ff ini... :'''D

Buat semua readers! Author gak tau sih ini ada yang baca atau nggak, yang penting makassiihh!~~ Ini FF (mungkin) terakhir author. Author udah nggak tau mau apa lagi setelah BaekYeon confirmed dating.. Mianhae.. -Xoppucino L


End file.
